July 24, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The July 24, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 24, 2017 at the Verizon Center in Washington, D.C.. Episode summary Nia Jax vs Emma Emma says it’s all about her, but to hear her tell it, she’s been on the sideline for far too long while others get opportunities she deserves. That said, she may have gone about approaching Kurt Angle the wrong way — she suggested that maybe The Olympic Hero would give her more opportunities if she dates his son. So, Angle gave Emma a chance to remind the Universe of her talents … by putting her in a match with Nia Jax. Unfortunately for Emma, that went about as well as one might expect. She managed to evade her imposing opponent’s clutches for a few moments, but once Jax got ahold of her, it was only a matter of time before Emma was defeated — and it didn’t take long, as Jax quickly downed Emma and hit an impressive running swanton for the victory. Bayley vs Sasha Banks The comeback kid is heading back to her home turf. Bayley powered past Sasha Banks in a grueling bout between best friends to earn an opportunity against Alexa Bliss at SummerSlam, sending The Huggable One back to the site of one of her biggest triumphs to potentially complete a remarkable rebound run back to the Raw Women's Title. Banks, somewhat surprisingly, seemed to be almost looking past Bayley in the lead-up to this match, focusing more on her desire to punish Bliss in a pre-match powwow than on how to defeat The Huggable One. All she would say of the match was that "the best woman" would win. True to Bliss’ own prediction earlier in the night, friendship did kind of go out the window — Bayley hung so tough that the two women resorted to a hockey-style fight at one point — and it came down to the absolute wire, as Bayley kicked out of a Frog Splash and instantly rolled up Sasha for three. Alexa, who was on commentary for the match, didn’t miss the opportunity to hit the squared circle and flaunt her title in the face of her challenger. SummerSlam is set. May the best woman win. Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins vs The Miz & The Miztourage So, can Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins co-exist? Yes! But have they truly moved on from past events? That answer’s a little more complicated. Despite Ambrose’s vocal distrust of The Kingslayer, the two former Shield members managed to recapture enough of the old magic to outlast The Miz & The Miztourage in Raw's 2-on-3 Handicap main event. The Lunatic Fringe even came to Rollins’ rescue after Miz and his crew feasted on The Architect for most the match. The favor was repaid when Seth broke up the pinfall after Miz connected with a potential match-ending Skull-Crushing Finale on Ambrose. Rollins also saved Ambrose from a second Skull-Crushing Finale with a flying knee that teed up Dirty Deeds. Ambrose, fired up from pinning The Awesome One, allowed a brief post-match embrace from The Architect, though he was still a bit too conflicted to partake in the traditional Shield fist bump, much to Seth’s disappointment. Baby steps, though. Ambrose might just get there yet. Results * Singles Match: Nia Jax defeated Emma * Singles Match: Bayley defeated Sasha Banks to be the #1 Contender for the WWE Raw Women's Championship at SummerSlam * 2-on-3 Handicap Match: Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins defeated The Miztourage (The Miz, Curtis Axel & Bo Dallas) (with Maryse) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Renee Young & Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes